


the new world

by daiseerose



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Year 0, Year Zero, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puppy fox's thoughts on the rash sickness in year zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new world

**Author's Note:**

> my first poem! I hope it's in character! sorry it kind of stinks ( it's in puppy fox's POV)

Humans. You lovely selfish things.

Always going around in your steel cars. 

Ruining the earth as easy as breathing. 

Destroying.Creating.Breathing.

Maybe you guys deserve what’s coming.

The sickness. The death.

Maybe this is the best thing to happen to you.

After what you have done.

I hope you all die.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! comments are welcomed, but no unnecessary hate please


End file.
